Gotta Go You Own Way to Find Your Way Back Home
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Follow up to The Start of Both Worlds & Wildcats and Wedding Bells. I don't own anything. This ends it all


**A/N: I am writing this as a follow up to The Start of Both Worlds and Wildcats and Wedding Bells. I am close friends with the person who wrote those stories and they have asked me to give it a finish finally. I am not a major Hanna Montana fan, so sorry if I get something wrong. I hope you enjoy this.**

It was hard to believe that I was back here after all the years. I was standing in front of the Crab Orchard Inn, thinking back to the last time I was here. It was my daddy's wedding four long years ago. I can still remember how it felt standing there on the side lines as my father pledged his love to my best friend's mother. I knew that Linda and my dad were a good match all along I think, but at that moment everything became real. But, that moment is in the past now. I walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. I was surprised when Mackenzie walked up the desk. "How may I help you?" She asked as she looked at me. She wasn't the same skater girl she was in high school. Then again I wasn't the same person I was in high school.

"I am here to check in. The name is Stewart." I said as I looked at her. I wondered if she would remember me. I wondered if anyone remembered me here.

"Smiley Miley back from the dead." She said with a smile as she handed me a key. "Here you go, we have you down for your room." She said as she looked at me. My room was room ten. The same room I stayed in twice during high school.

"Thank you." I said as I started to walk away.

"Welcome home." She called after me. How could this place be home to me? I barely spent half a year here. Then again it felt like home as I opened up that door. I found myself studying the two beds, the window, the television everything was the same. It was nice to see that something hasn't change, but then again this was like a knife right through my heart. I picked up my cell phone and dialed home. The voice on the other line sounded half asleep.

"Miley?" He asked.

"No, Oliver its Pam Macey." I said with a laugh. During college we wasted all of our time watching _That 70's Show_. Something about that show just calmed me down.

"You made it there okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can do this. I know we said it was the only way, but I just see her everywhere." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Miley we made ourselves a promise it was there or nowhere. That is how Lilly would want it." He said on the other line. Lilly passed away three months ago. It wasn't long after we left New Mexico the last time that she got sick. The cancer took its long painful course before it finally got her.

"I know, I think I need a new room." I said as I looked over to the bed that in my mind will always be Lilly's.

"Then get a new room." He said on the other line. "I will be there in a few days. You are strong you can handle this." He said on the other line. He was on tour right now. I heard a band member in the background. "Babe, I got to go. I will call you after the show." He said before he hung up. I found myself walking out to the front desk. I hit the bell again.

"How may I help you?" Someone new asked this time.

"I need a new room." I said as I looked at them.

"I am sorry, Miss. Stewart there are no more rooms open." She said as she looked at me. I knew that was the answer. Oliver had rented out the whole place under his name. Now I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I found myself avoiding my room. I went and sat out in the garden. I thought about the night that Oliver proposed to me out here. We have grown up so much since that day, but somehow we are still the same.

"You know if you are waiting for the fireflies to come out you have some time to wait." Someone said from behind me. I knew who it was by the sound of their voice.

"Hey Gabi." I said as I turned around to see her. I think she could tell I was near tears.

"Now come on this is supposed to be a happy time." She said as she sat down next to me.

"I know, but I just can't take it. Everything in that damn room reminds me of her. Maybe I am crazy for this. Maybe it's too early." I said as I looked at her.

"You made this plan when you were sixteen. Lilly would want you to stay with it." She said as she looked at me. "Now here." She said as she handed me a key. "Take my room it's a single bed." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her.

"I would do anything for a friend." She said as she hugged me. "Plus, I have a feeling you put me and Troy next to each other in the hopes of us fixing things." She said as she looked at me.

"I just don't know why you two end things. You were the perfect couple." I said as I looked at her.

"Now we are a divorced couple." She said as she looked at me. "We were perfect for each other when we were sixteen. I should have known you can outgrow love."

"You are not like your parents." I said as I got up. "You two had things right." I said as I looked at her.

"No you and Oliver have things right." She said as she followed me back into the inn. I saw as my friends and family slowly tickled into the inn over the next couple of days. "I can't believe it the gang's back together." Taylor said as Gabi, Kelsi, Mackenzie, her, and I around the pool.

"It feels just like high school." I said as I tried to overlook the empty chair.

"God, I wish it still was as simple as high school." Kelsi said as she looked at all of us.

"Don't we all." I said as I looked around at my friends.

"Stop with the long faces we are here for a wedding." Gabi said as she looked at us. "The next one to bring up something sad gets thrown in the pool." She said with a laugh.

"So, I guess a visit to the high school is out of the question." I said as I looked at them.

"I guess so." Mackenzie said as she looked at us. "So what do some single ladies do on a Wednesday night?" She asked as she looked at all of us. Somehow the answer was eating pizza as we watch season five of _That 70s show_.

"You know Oliver's groom's cake is a stupid helmet." I said as I looked at them.

"How did he come up with that ideal?" Gabi asked.

"Lilly and me got him a stupid helmet for Christmas one year because he proposed to me in high school like Eric did." I explained.

"That is sweet." She said as she looked at me. "I just love Jackie and Hyde together. They should have kept it that way." She said as she looked back at the television.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at the television.

"Okay, well we are a group of boring whores." Mackenzie said as she got up. "We are twenty we should be having fun." She said as she got up.

"You're right." I said as I got up. "What should we do?" I asked her.

"I got it." She said as she smiled at us. It wasn't long till we were sitting in a club about a block away belting out "I kissed a girl." This was just like old times. We were kicking back and having fun. I knew pictures were going to end up on line. "Pop star Miley Stewart sings Perry" I could see it now. But, I didn't care. I was just focused on having fun. It seemed like forever between then and Saturday as I stared at my wedding dress.

"I am starting to freak out." I said to Gabi as I looked at the dress.

"Well, stop and put on the damn dress." She said quoting what I said at her wedding.

"Fine." I said as I looked at her. Next thing I know I was standing there in my momma's dress looking in the mirror.

"You look just like her." My dad said as he looked at me.

"You think so?" I asked as I turned around to look at him.

"Yes." He said as his eyes started to tear up. "I can't believe this day is finally here." He said. "I waited for years never realizing how much it would hurt to walk my daughter down the aisle."

"You cried like a baby when Lilly and Jackson got married two years ago." I said as I took his hand.

"It is wrost this time your my baby." He said as he looked down at me.

"It's going to be okay." I said as I looked at him. We walked down the hall and out to the garden. I heard the music start as I walked towards Oliver with my dad holding on to me. I looked at Gabi and cried a little seeing her in Lilly's spot. "I love you." I mouthed to Oliver as my dad placed my hand in his. I just thought of all those little moments that we had in high school when we came here during the ceremony.

"I present to you Oliver and Miley Oaken." The minister said as he looked at us. "Oliver you may kiss your bride." He said as Oliver pulled me close to him. That was the best kiss we have ever had. We were sitting at our reception when a little girl came up to us.

"Miley come with me." She said as she pulled on my arm. It was the same Angel, but she was about eight now. She pulled me out to where Gabi stood during the ceremony. "It's a penny." She said as she looked at me. I just looked at Oliver who I pulled out here with me.

"I told you she wouldn't miss this day." He said with a smile.

"It says 'I love you guys'." Angel said as she handed it to us.

"I love you to Lil." I whispered up at the sky. Nothing could have made this day any better, I thought as I looked at Oliver and smiled.


End file.
